No te odio
by Jules Engel
Summary: La relacion entre kyle y cartman es rara pero ellos en verdad buenos amigos. Advertencia muertes de personajes.


**No te odio.**

**Oneshot.**

**South Park y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece tampoco esta historia, esta historia le pertenece al alguien llamada Jokerina, no se en donde la publico originalmente pero la encontré navegando por internet, pero esta historia me gustó mucho por eso decidí escribirla.**

**25/01/15**

**Para mejor resultado al leer esta historia, escuchen la música mas triste que se les ocurra.**

-¡…rtman!

-¿Que…? ¿Quién es?

-¡Cartman!

Esa voz era lo único que se escucha en el total silencio presente.

-¡por favor no mueras!

-… ¿Kyle?

-gracias a dios. Le dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

-entonces con dificultad el castaño lentamente abre los ojos solo para ver colores y sombras.

-hola. Saludo con dificultad y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se transformara en una mueca de dolor, como si todo su cuerpo gritara de intenso dolor.

-no te esfuerces, tranquilo y tómalo con calma. Hablo Kyle intentando no sonar preocupado.

Lentamente su visión se aclaraba y todo comenzó a tomar forma, a su derecha a unos metros se encontraba Kyle.

-que le paso a tu gorro. Balbuceo Cartman. Kyle soltó una pequeña risa entrecortada por el dolor. Su respiración levantaba el polvo y tierra ya que su rostro estaba presionado en el piso.

-¿es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme? Creí que habías muerto. ¿Estás bien?

Después de un incómodo silencio que uso para contemplar su situación Cartman. ¿Se encontraba bien? Se preguntó pero se encontraba de espaldas en el frio suelo, intento mover su cabeza pero le era imposible, restos de metal y escombros mantenían su movilidad casi nula. Un objeto que en el pasado era parte una camioneta ahora era irreconocible, que era lo que mantenía aprisionado su cuerpo y hacia presión en su pecho, difícilmente podía respirar, su brazo derecho era lo único que estaba libre ya que su cuerpo y piernas se encontraban presionadas contra el suelo. No importaba que intentara no podía moverse.

-estúpido judío, esto no puede matarme así de fácil. Dijo intentando sonar despreocupado ante tal situación.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Le dijo intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

-tu estas bien. Pregunto Cartman preocupado.

El techo de la camioneta encontraba sobre la mitad inferior de Kyle, así que por que no se impulsaba con ambos brazos y se quitaba los escombros, se preguntaba Cartman ya que Kyle parecía estar bien, a no ser que Kyle estuviera más lastimado de lo que parecía.

-yo… yo estoy bien. Dijo con dificultad para de nuevo darle una cálida sonrisa. –estoy bien no te preocupes.

Era claro que Kyle mentía pero Cartman le creyó, el necesitaba creer que estaba bien.

-por qué hace tanto calor- suspiro y con su brazo libre se abanicaba la cara.

-creía que cuando estas a punto de morir todo era frio y oscuro.

-basta no digas eso, no moriremos estaremos bien. Le dijo esta vez con voz firme y clara.

-hace calor porque el resto de la camioneta se está quemando. Le termino de responder.

-ya veo, dijo al notar a lo lejos las llamas incandescentes.

-esto no puede ser bueno.

Kyle volteo a otro lado para después volver a ver a Cartman.

-no te preocupes por eso, solo se está quemando la gasolina que se encendió cuando estabas inconsciente. Ya solo debe de estarse quemando lo último de la camioneta, pero estaremos bien.

-mierda solo llevo un mes desde que mi mama me la regalo por mi cumpleaños. Se quejó Cartman llevándose su mano al rostro. Entonces sintió un líquido en su cara. Era sangre y tierra.

-hay Kyle, puedes ver si mi cabeza está sangrando. Le pidió a su amigo.

-solo es un poco de sangre no te preocupes.

Por qué solo decía estaremos bien, no moriremos, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, se preguntaba Cartman.

-¿murió no es verdad? Pregunto sin emoción alguna.

Entonces Kyle parpadeo varias veces, cuando hablo mostro una sonrisa.

-¿de qué hablas? Pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿de Stan?

-veras… el… ¿Por qué preguntas? Le dijo mirando a otro lado.

-por qué siempre actúas así cuando algo muy malo pasa. Le replico

-no sé a qué te refieres.

Entonces Cartman Desviando la mirada y tomando un poco de aire.

-te conozco, siempre intentas ver lo mejor de todo no importa de que se trate, tratas de distraer tu mente y pensar que todo está bien.

-supongamos que el muere en un accidente de auto y tu despiertas justo cuando el muere, y además yo estaba inconsciente, lo único que harías a partir de entonces seria concentrar tu atención en mí, me darías ánimos, me dirías que todo está bien y que nada malo pasara cuando sabes que es todo lo contrario, tu quisieras que yo sobreviva ya que no pudiste salvar a Stan.

-¡cállate! Por favor cállate. Grito Kyle con fuerza estrellando su puño contra el suelo.

Cartman guardo silencio y Kyle con mirada de furia le dice.

-cállate maldito culo gordo. Entonces Kyle cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras lentamente comenzaban a emerger lágrimas, Cartman espero un momento para volver a hablar.

-qué fue lo que paso dijo ya más calmado.

El silencio entonces reino sobre ellos, cuando Kyle comenzó a respirar con normalidad abrió y miro a Cartman mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Kenny iba conduciendo entonces perdió el control y nos salimos del camino, entonces comenzamos a rodar por la ladera. Kenny murió al instante, tú te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste entonces saliste por la puerta y muchas partes de la camioneta aterrizaron sobre ti, así como estas ahora.

Kyle se detuvo, era difícil para el continuar pero tomo un respiro y continúo con el relato.

-recuerdas que nosotros dos íbamos en la parte trasera porque ya no había espacio en la cabina. Cartman asintió. –la primera vez que la camioneta dio vuelta me tiro, pero Stan debió de sujetarse a algo. Entonces rodé cuesta abajo después de ustedes y cuando me detuve, quede como ahora, vi a Kenny y te vi a ti, pensaba que habías muerto.

Pero Stan estaba despierto, él estaba atorado una pieza debió de doblarse y no lo dejaba moverse. Entonces Cartman recordó las palabras de Kyle.

"la gasolina se estaba quemando cuando estas inconsciente"

Cartman entonces reparo hondo y continuo en lugar del pelirrojo:

-la camioneta exploto, verdad. Kyle no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar con la cara en el suelo.

-de… debí haber sido yo, no p-pude s-salvarlo, e-estaba t-tan cerca, Stan gritaba mi nombre y suplicaba porque lo salvara. ¡YO LO DEJE MORIR! Grito Kyle llorando y estrellando su puño contra el suelo.

-¡detente! ¡KYLE! ¡Detente! Grito Cartman al ver que el puño de Kyle comenzaba a sangrar.

Estiro su mano y para su sorpresa logro alcanzar y detener el pequeño puño. Hesite lo que pudiste, ¡no lo dejaste morir! ¡Entiendes!

-c-cuando el tanque de gasolina exploto el techo cayó sobre mí y me aplasto contra el piso… pero Stan no murió en la explosión. Murmuro Kyle, sin previo aviso los ojos de Cartman se abrieron horrorizados.

-no por favor, no puede ser posible, no. Suplico mentalmente aunque ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

-me vi forzado a quedarme aquí, mientras veía como ¡se quemaba mi mejor amigo!, eso fue ¡DEJARLO MORIR! Grito llorando y mirando a Cartman.

Cartman entonces retiro su mano de la Kyle, no tenía nada que decir después de escuchar a Kyle.

-vamos a sobrevivir, Kyle nosotros vamos a vivir. Dijo finalmente después de unos momentos.

Los ojos de Kyle se encontraron con los de Cartman, era la primera vez que él le desea eso.

-como lo sabes. Escupió esas palabras como si fuera un ácido.

-simplemente lo sé, sonaba como un maestro tratando de enseñar a un niño pequeño, -yo, yo como una cucaracha, soy imposible de matar. Es como si tuviera un escudo rodeándome.

-eso se llama grasa. Intervino Kyle.

-¡cállate judío, estoy tratando de tranquilizarte! Grito con fuerza.

-lo siento pero es raro no insultarte en tanto tiempo. Se disculpó el pelirrojo. -continua.

-cómo te decía tu no vas a morir por que yo siempre te salvo. Le dijo a Kyle.

Kyle lo miro sorprendido

-¿disculpa, pero en qué momento me has salvado? Le pregunto enfatizando sus palabras.

-muchas veces. Dijo tratando de reafirmar su punto.

-¡te reto a que menciones por lo menos una sola vez! Levanto la voz Kyle.

-bien, ¿recuerdas cuando tuviste problemas de riñones hace años? Yo te done el mío.

-de que hablas tú me dejaste morir, recuerdo que tuvieron que robarte el riñón.

-ok fue un mal ejemplo. Admitió Cartman

-pero tengo otro, recuerdas cuando tenías que chuparme las bolas porque yo tenía razón.

-¡no me lo recuerdes! ¡LALALALALA!. Dijo Kyle poniendo su mano libre en su cabeza intentando no escuchar a Cartman.

-carajo, escúchame estúpido ¡JUDIO! Grito Cartman tratando de atraer la atención de Kyle nuevamente.

-¡necesitas escuchar esto en caso de que no lo consigamos!

Kyle hiso una mueca y destapándose la oreja se dispuso a escuchar.

-¡bien!, aquella vez varias cosas habían atravesado el portal ¿recuerdas? Y Stan… Cartman se detuvo por un momento. –Stan fue succionado y el hombre oso cerdo te atrapo. No recuerdo bien que paso pero tu corazón se detuvo.

-Kyle respiraba profundamente mientras escuchaba.

Nunca le habían dicho esa versión, lo que recuerda es que los doctores dijeron que se había desmayado y llevado al hospital para mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Qué sucedió después? Pregunto Kyle maldiciéndose internamente por estar realmente interesado en el rumbo que tomaba la historia. Cartman entonces le sonrió y continúo contando su historia.

-"moriste". En cuanto todo se tranquilizó un doctor se acercó a tu cuerpo e intento revivirte con esa cosa que da descargas, lo intento un par de veces pero nada sucedió, así que se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo: "lo siento, pero se ha ido." Yo pensé "¡no puede ser! ¡Kyle no puede morir!" "¡Quiero decir… eres Kyle!"

Cartman se detuvo y tocio un par de veces ante la mirada de asombro de Kyle. El nunca actuaba así ante nadie, él era Eric Cartman.

"¡tiene un corazón fuerte! ¡Quiere vivir!"

"¡nunca te has rendido ante nada en toda tu vida! ¡Ahora lucha! ¡Lucha!"

-como sea, los doctores se rindieron y supongo que eso me enfureció. Así que comenzó a golpear tu pecho, tratando de hacer latir tu corazón.

-les pedí que te dieran descargas de nuevo y lo hicieron. Después te abofetee un par de veces, tratando de despertarte. Luego golpee tu pecho una última vez… y despertaste.

Cartman sonrió abiertamente concluyendo su historia.

-…eso… ¿de verdad sucedió?

Cartman entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Kyle.

-¡por supuesto que sucedió! ¡Y deja de mirarme así marica!

Kyle solo rio un poco ante la reacción de Cartman.

-como sea, gracias.

Entonces Kyle lo escucho murmurar algo parecido a "de nada"

-¡oye dijiste que salvaste mi vida varias veces! Recordó Kyle unos segundos después.

-¿Y?

-¿podrías contarme que otras veces? Pregunto intentando pensar en algo más.

-bueno. Cartman hiso memoria. – ¿recuerdas aquella vez que tu familia se mudó a san francisco?

-sí, pero…. Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como platos. -¡no…no puede ser!

-sí, si puede, sonrió orgulloso Cartman. – ¡salve el trasero de tu familia de aquel desastre!... aunque con un poco de ayuda de butes.

-¿Butters? El nuca dijo…dijo Kyle pensando sobre eso.

-¡claro que no, le dije que no lo hiciera! Dijo con firmeza.

-¡¿pero cómo lo hiciste?! –le demando el pelirrojo.

-¿huh? ¿Qué cosa? Pregunto confundido Cartman.

-salvarme. Explico sin jactarse de eso.

-¿de qué podría jactarme? Pregunto Cartman en genuina confusión.

-¿de qué alguna razón te necesito cerca? ¿Debo salir a las calles y jactarme de que sin tenerte peleando mi vida se siente vacía y deprimente? ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Cartman necesita a Kyle!

Kyle miro a Cartman.

-eres la persona más extraña que e conocido.

-no lo dudo. Respondió iba a añadir algo mas pero tres líneas se deslizaban por su sien hasta su rostro.

-hey. Dijo con lentitud. –hay sangre en mi rostro.

-si.

-pero mi cabeza no duele como si sangrara.

-no. Se limitó a responder el pelirrojo.

-ya llevo un rato sangrando.

-si.

-pero… la sangre esta fría.

-si.

-…significa que no es mía.

-cierto.

-… ¿en dónde está Kenny?

Cartman vio titubear un poco a Kyle.

-esta allá arriba. Dijo señalando un punto por encima de la cabeza de Cartman. –al menos lo que resta de él.

-¡qué asco! ¡Kenny jodido pedazo de mierda! ¡Sangrando sobre mi como una zorra cualquiera! Maldijo furioso y levanto su brazo derecho en un intento de apartar el pedazo de cadáver en donde sea que estuviese.

Kyle soltó una pequeña risa haciendo reír a Cartman de igual forma.

-¡esto es ridículo! Dijo cuándo se detuvo de reírse. –se supone que estamos en peligro aquí.

-sí, lo sé- Kyle intento encogerse de hombros.

-¿Por qué nos reímos entonces? Dijo limpiándose la sangre de la frente.

-no sé tú, pero yo estoy mareado. Le dijo para después reír débilmente.

-aja… asintió. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho Kyle. –espera ¿Por qué estas mareado?

-porque… rio nuevamente –poco a poco me estoy desangrando. Esta vez Kyle rio fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué?! Cartman palideció. La antigua euforia desapareció por completo.

-¿recuerdas cuando preguntaste si estaba bien? ¿Y yo te dije que estaba bien? ¡Mentía! Dijo como si estuviera contando la mejor de las bromas.

Cartman lo observo retorcerse de risa en el suelo, completamente fuera de sí. Bajo la luz de las flamas de los restos, Kyle parecía haber perdido la razón. Cartman se percató entonces que el sol del atardecer se había ido hace un rato.

-¿ves esta barra de aquí? Kyle pasó su mano por su nuca y la dirigió al costado contrario de su cuerpo. Su mano estaba bañada en sangre y se movía con una lentitud que dolía con solo verlo. Finalmente tomo una barra de metal. Cartman se dio cuenta que no estaba detrás de el como había pensado antes, sino más bien estaba... –atraviesa mi hombro limpiamente hasta el piso, hehe.

-no…

-¡oh sí! ¿Quieres saber cuál es la parte más divertida de esto? Kyle soltó la barra de metal lentamente. –esta barra ya estaba en el piso

Anteriormente. Cuando la explosión de la camioneta me impacto me sostuve de ella para no caer lejos, pensé que de esa forma seria mas sencillo volver a la camioneta. Y salvar a Stan. Pero esta basura. Kyle señalo los escombros que le cubrían el cuerpo. –cayó sobre mí y me empalo directo contra la barra. Si no hubiese sido por esta mierda hubiese podido levantarme y salvar a Stan, irónico, ¿no?

Una parte de Cartman sabía que lo era, pero estaba demasiado alarmado para percatarse.

-¡hey mírame! Pidió con voz temblorosa. – ¡Kyle mírame!

Forzosamente Kyle conecto su mirada con la de Cartman.

-note muevas, lo empeoraras si los haces. Confía en mí. Hablo como si tratara de hacer entrar en razón a un chico con un arma. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Kyle soltó la barra de metal. –bien. Lo animo. –ahora quiero que repitas después de mi: "voy a estar bien"

-tú vas a estar bien… sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, incapaz de mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

-¡no! ¡Di "voy a estar bien"! ¡DILO!

Cartman le ordeno con firmeza y busco la mano de Kyle en la oscuridad. El pánico se adueñó de el cuándo no pudo alcanzarla.

-no… no puedo. Dijo débilmente.

-¡si puedes! ¡Lo estarás! ¡Solo dilo con un carajo! Cartman estaba prácticamente gritando en ese momento. Dos de su uñas se levantaron hasta su raíz cuando araño el suelo buscando nuevamente la mano de Kyle. No le importaba el dolor.

-eso sería mentir… sonrió Kyle.

Cartman estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo pero escucho algo a lo lejos, eran pasos.

-¿hola? Llamo una voz a la distancia.

-¡dios mío! ¡Hay alguien entre la llamas! Gritaron a lo lejos.

Cartman jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de otra persona, debió estar un poco lejos del lugar. Por primera vez desde el accidente Cartman sentía esperanzas.

-¿escuchaste Kyle? ¡Ya viene la ayuda! Dijo alegremente. No obtuvo respuesta -¡Kyle!

¡Escúchame! ¡Resiste!.

Cartman atisbo la mano de Kyle un poco más cerca que antes y la cubrió con la suya. El miembro estaba frio e inmóvil pero decidió ignorarlo. Intento nuevamente las nubes de polvo y tierra que se levantaban cada vez que Kyle respiraba.

-hey, Kyle murmuro Cartman aunque una parte de el pensaba que aun pudiese escucharlo. –despierta, estamos listos para ir a casa.

Cartman se aferró desesperadamente al brazo de Kyle.

-escucha Kyle, están aquí. Cartman sintió a Kyle casi moverse imperceptiblemente. –sí, Stan está aquí, al parecer los dos cayeron inconscientes y todo eso que se incendio fue solo una pesadilla.

Kyle gimió débilmente. Estaba escuchándolo. Cartman se relamió los labios y asintió aunque él no pudiera verlo.

-Stan dice que dejes de ser un marica y que te mantengas despierto. Kenny está aquí también, está vivo de nuevo, como siempre. Stan fue a buscar ayuda y ya regreso. Trajo a tus padres, Kyle. Necesitas mantenerte despierto o tu madre demandara a la compañía de autos mientras duermes, ¿no? Ike está aquí también. No lo decepciones ahora.

Kyle, débilmente cerró su mano con la de Cartman.

-Stan. Susurro tomando su mano con más fuerza. –lo siento. Cartman sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que Kyle creía que era Stan. Su voces debían parecerse pensó. Entonces Cartman sintió un nuevo dolor crecer en su pecho, uno que no tenía que ver con el metal en que tenía sobre él.

-estoy aquí amigo. Dijo intentado sonar como Stan. –ya no te preocupes.

-¿A dónde se fue…? ¿Cartman? Dijo entrecortadamente.

-se adelantó al hospital, ya sabes cómo es el culo gordo. Solo… ya no hables. ¿Si? Dijo Cartman incapaz de mentir como antes.

Kyle asintió, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente mientras tosía sangre.

Cartman sintió otra punzada de terror al sentir la sangre que tosía Kyle.

-Stan… te amo… súper mejores amigos ¿no? Balbuceo Kyle.

-sí, súper mejores amigos… Cartman no noto las lágrimas recorrer su rostro hasta que escucho su voz quebrarse. –por… por siempre…

-¿Stan?

-¿si?

-¿sabías que…? Kyle comenzó despacio.

-¿sabías que, Kyle?

No hubo respuesta. Cartman movió su brazo para despertarlo.

-¡¿sabías que Kyle?!

Cartman mi pero el rostro de Kyle, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se percató de algo más, o de la falta de algo más. Cartman se rehusó a parpadear deseando que quizás hubiese simplemente pasado por alto pero pronto se volvió dolorosamente obvio. Ya no se levantaba la tierra y el polvo frente a la boca de Kyle.

-no… suplico jalando del brazo de Kyle, tratando de acercarse a él, de despertarlo. Tratando de hacer cualquier cosa. -¡no! ¡Kyle, dime! ¡¿Sabía qué?!

-Cartman ignoro al paramédico que le pregunto si estaba bien.

-¡¿sabía que, Kyle?!

Cartman no noto cuando el metal que tenía fue removido.

-¡¿sabía que, Kyle?!

Cartman lucho con todas sus fuerzas cuando intentaron alejarlo del cuerpo de Kyle.

-¡¿sabía que, Kyle?!

-¿Cartman?

-¿si?

**-¿sabías que en realidad no te odio?**

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que Kyle dijo en vida.

FIN.

**Como ya dije arriba esta historia no es mía, pero me gustó mucho por eso la escribí ya que originalmente esta historia está en inglés.**

**Todo el crédito de esta historia es para Jokerina.**


End file.
